The Captain's Wife
by Rogue Callista
Summary: A bored rich girl marries an Imperial Captain and has to find a way to balance her new marriage and her growing involvement with the Rebellion. But her positon can't keep her safe forever...


The Captain's Wife

Liria Croani peered into her mirror. Her green eyes were shining, her jewelry was brilliant, her dark hair was neatly styled, and her green silk crepe dress was perfection itself. Liria sighed. She could hear her mother calling chirpily from the front parlor, "Liria, we're going to be late, darling!" 

Liria hated these parties at the Imperial Palace, whose only purpose was for young, single noblewomen to catch husbands. She was twenty and had no prospects of marriage, a fact which sent her mother into fits every time she thought of it. Her mother fussed over her, and her father ignored her for the most part. Liria's only comfort was her treasured volumes of philosophy. She loved to read, and had begged her father to send her to university, but he had flatly refused. "The daughters of the Ancient Houses should never be overeducated," Lord Croani had said in that smooth, reasonable tone. "Besides, it would be an immense waste of money, when you are a woman, and sure to marry a man of good position who can provide for you." Liria gritted her teeth just thinking about it. "Yet he spent huge sums to get this high-rise suite for me and Mother so I could come to Imperial Center and catch a man!," she thought angrily. Then she calmed down. She hadn't really wanted to go to university that badly anyway. Under Palpatine's rule, the only philosophies studied were the ones approved by him. Liria had little interest in such a small field. Besides, Liria knew it was playing with fire, but she loved to study the writings of the Rebels Mon Mothma and Bail Organa. Such books were banned under the Empire, and were certain death to any found with them. Liria was confident she wouldn't be caught, however. Her treasured few volumes were purchased ever so carefully in thirdhand bookshops in the underlevels of Coruscant, secreted in her room in hiding spots, and read over and over again. Liria's dearest dream was of the society these books spoke of -- one where all beings could be free.

Lady Croani's shrill voice broke into her reverie. "Oh, do hurry, darling! I despise tardiness!" Liria snatched her wraps from the dressing droid and hurried out to the front hall. Lady Croani was there, smushed into a tight gown of electric pink, dressed with as much care as if she were the one hunting husbands. She was red in the face from her shrieking and her too-tight corset. A necklace of Corusca gems hung around her fat neck, and an odor of too-expensive perfume surrounded her. Lady Croani was the stereotypical overdressed, overbred Lady of the Ancient Houses. She had few friends, due to her shrill ways and coarse manners, so getting her only child married was the occupation of her life. Liria looked at her ridiculous mother and shuddered. She hoped she wouldn't turn out that way when she was forty-five, but it seemed nearly inevitable. Lady Croani scowled at her daughter. "Whatever are you staring at me for? Get into the speeder, it's right out front." Liria went obediently down the walk and into the luxury speeder, followed by her mother, who looked like a great pink Star Destroyer hounding a pale little Rebel Frigate.

As soon as the two got into the speeder, Liria's mother said to the chauffeur droid, "The Imperial Palace, and quickly, or I'll have you melted into scrap!" The speeder jerked forward so fast, Liria nearly got a broken nose. Then her mother started in on her. It was the same lecture she had heard before every party she'd gone to since she was thirteen. "Ladies must be charming and elegant if they wish to be married," shrilled Lady Croani. "They must smile, make pleasant conversation, and especially never contradict men," None of which Lady Croani did. It was fortunate that her marriage had been arranged, or Liria might not even exist. "Are you listening, love? This is ever so important!" cried Lady Croani, and shook her daughter by the shoulders. "There are going to be any number of important men at this party, and a good many Imperial officers." Lady Croani's eyes softened as she continued, "A military man would be just the thing for you, love. They provide well for their wives and," she smiled wickedly, "they're hardly ever home, so you can enjoy yourself just as you please." Liria was about to turn on her mother and make a caustic remark about morals and lack thereof, but they had pulled into the parking bay of the palace. Liria stepped out of the speeder. She had a feeling this would be a long night.

Actually, the party wasn't as bad as Liria had thought it would be. It was held in a room of the Imperial Palace which had been designed to look like a tropical rainforest on some greener world. Huge trees towered hundreds of feet, and bright little birds flew everywhere. Butterflies could be seen on the scented blossoms. Liria heard the cry of a predator, but she felt almost sure it was a recording. It was all very new and exciting. However, the company was anything but. It was mostly the same old people that she had seen at every party at the Palace. The Emperor and his concubines were not in evidence at this party, which was almost expected. Palpatine always decided to show up or not at the last minute, and his concubines were subject to his whims. No one even dared suggest that it was ungracious of a host to ignore his own guests. Palpatine was an absolute ruler, and the exception to every rule, even his own.

Liria found herself chatting up a group of middle-aged businessmen. They could only talk about stock prices and pay her silly compliments. She looked across the room for her mother. To her surprise, her mother was actually talking to somebody sensible-looking. An Imperial officer, no less. Liria excused herself to get a closer look. The officer wore the insignia of a captain. She guessed him to be about forty, nearly twice her age. He had graying brown hair and blue eyes. He wasn't even ruggedly handsome, but there was a sparkle in his eyes, and his smile was kindly, even as he listened to Lady Croani prattle. Suddenly, his gaze fell on her, and his expression became wryly humorous. Liria hadn't intended to go over there, but she felt almost compelled to now. As she approached, her mother turned around. "Darling!" she exclaimed. "Captain Armes, this is my lovely daughter Liria. Single, you know." Lady Croani gave the Captain a simpering smile. Liria had had enough. She turned to her mother. "Really, Mother," she said in an even tone. "If you keep on flirting with the Captain like this, I'm afraid you'll break his poor heart!" Liria beamed at the Captain and then at her mother, but Lady Croani was already stalking off in a rage, with a look that boded ill for Liria. Liria was still staring after her mother, stunned at her ill manners, when she heard a low laugh. It was Captain Armes. He grinned at her companionably. "I've been trying all evening to get rid of her! However did you do it?" he laughed. "Why, Captain, she is, after all, my lady mother," said Liria laughingly, and then blushed and stared at the floor. "I don't think we've been properly introduced," said the Captain. "I am Captain Micho Armes, pleased to make your acquaintance," he said, and bowed. Liria finally lifted her eyes. "I'm Liria Croani, of the House Croani, and Lady of the Ancient Houses. I'm pleased to meet you," and she curtseyed prettily. Captain Armes leaned forward, and his eyes had a kind look in them. "Please don't think me an old fool," he said gently, "but when I saw you walking in the door, I thought, 'Now there is the loveliest young lady I have seen in many a day.'" Liria laughed. "Now you know that's an untruth, but I'll tell you something. I think you are the most distinguished man in this room, and the most intelligent besides!" "You'll drown me in compliments!" cried Captain Armes, and threw up his hands. He beamed at her. "Shall I bring you something to drink?"

Over the next few weeks, Liria and the Captain built quite a relationship. Their names were constantly connected in Coruscant high society. They were seen together at every social event worth speaking of, and hardly an evening passed without Captain Armes calling at the Croanis' apartment. Lady Croani prudently stayed out of the way after the polite preliminaries, for Liria hardly needed a chaperone with the well-mannered captain. Liria and the Captain talked of everything together. Captain Armes learned of Liria's love of literature and her dislike of high society, and Liria listened with fascination to stories of exciting space battles and close escapes. The captain had been born to a well-to-do family on Corellia, and from his youth had loved to fly. He had graduated in the top ten of his class at the Imperial Military Academy on Carida. He had no living relatives except for a sister ten years older than himself who lived in peaceful retirement on Alderaan. In turn, the captain heard all about Liria's uneventful life, and was charmed by the teller of the story. He wanted to take her away from her troublesome relatives and give her what she'd always wanted---independence. Besides, he was getting too old to be a bachelor, and he needed a capable woman to take care of his household. Captain Micho Armes made up his mind to ask Liria to marry him. Liria, in turn, had made up her mind to accept him if he asked. She wasn't madly in love with him, but she was fond of him, and she knew he understood her and they would get along.

One Friday evening, the Captain invited Liria to opening night at the Coruscant Imperial Opera. "I've a private box, courtesy of the Emperor, and I would be honored if you would share it with me." Liria gladly accepted. She loved the opera, and the selection for opening night was one of her favorites, Stars of the Morning. It was taken from Corellian literature, and told the story of a loving couple who weathered war, disaster and separation to be together in the end. Captain Armes would send his speeder for Liria at six, and she would meet him on the steps of the opera house at a quarter past six.

Liria picked her favorite dress to wear. It was a long skirted, deep blue velvet with wide trumpet sleeves and low neck, and was studded with sparkling crystals. It reminded her of the night sky of her home planet. She swept up her dark hair, put a band of crystals in it, put on her makeup and was on her way.

When she met Captain Armes on the steps, he was enthralled. "You look like a vision, love!" he exclaimed. Liria blushed deeply. He'd never called her "love" before, he was usually so reserved. "You look quite sharp yourself, in your dress uniform," she replied to cover her surprise, and took his arm. "Shall we go in?"

Heads turned and voices murmured as the couple walked into the opera house and climbed the stairs to the captain's private box. Liria was enchanted by the opera. She was too busy watching it to notice that Captain Armes was watching only her. The lights came up for intermission, and Liria moved to stand, but the captain put his hand on her arm. She was so startled that she sat right back down. He had never even held her hand before! Then the captain leaned over, took her chin in his hand, and kissed her. Liria was shocked, but she was also enjoying it. After all, it was her first real kiss. After a long moment, the captain let her go. Liria could hardly breathe. She tried to conquer her surprise with humor. "Why Captain, I didn't know you had it in you!" she teased, after a long pause. Captain Armes smiled. "Liria, you know me well. You know that everything I do, I do for a reason. I have something very important to ask you." Liria held her breath. The captain pulled a little red velvet box from his pocket and opened it to reveal a platinum ring set with a single splendid Corusca gem. He took a deep breath and then asked, "Liria, will you marry me?" Words escaped Liria for a moment. Then she flung her arms around him and cried, "Of course! Oh, of course!" The captain held her, then drew her back. "I hoped you would," he said, with his familiar tender smile. Liria asked, "What about my fa--" but Captain Armes put a finger to her lips. "I've already gotten his permission, and taken care of all the business, so all there is to do is for you to choose a date," he said. Liria felt an overwhelming sense of relief. She would never again have to worry. She could do just as she pleased and be beholden to no one. She was finally free.

But when Liria got home and broke the news to her ecstatic mother, she began to have doubts. She got Democracy and Reason by Bail Organa out of its hiding place, turning it over and over in her hand. Would she be betraying the ideas she held dear by marrying an Imperial officer? If she tried to help the Rebellion, as she had long hoped to do, would she be betraying her beloved captain? She opened the worn book, looking for some guidance. _"A cause can always be best helped by those on the other side,"_ she read. _"Those who oppose a cause, if they know what is right, can become its strongest supporters when led along the path of reason."_

She shut the book. Now she knew exactly what she had to do. She had to join the 

Rebellion, and then lead the Captain to see the right. It would be a hard path, but Liria Croani had never failed at something she'd put her mind to. She smiled.It was the smile of a woman victorious.

__

The engagement was a long one, for the captain had to leave soon after he proposed, and his next leave wasn't for another six months. Fortunately for Liria, she was willing to wait just a little longer for her freedom. Her mother was putting on so many airs over Liria's marrying an Imperial officer that she was almost unbearable to live with.And her father had come to Coruscant to negotiate a dowry and make all the necessary arrangements for a noble lady's marriage. He was quite proud of Liria's good match, and said so, in a great many words, though he did think she could have done better. "After all, Liria," he said in that tone she despised, "he is only an Imperial officer, and not a member of the Ancient Houses..." Liria grimaced. Unfortunately, Lord Croani had even more to say. "Of course, you have done well, daughter," he continued. "I don't suppose ladies of twenty have many options when it comes to suitors." "Thank you, my sire," said Liria, through clenched teeth. The days couldn't pass fast enough, with a mother and father like hers!

Liria was so busy counting the days untilher captain came for her and shopping for the necessary wedding things that her beloved books went almost ignored. Dust collected on the poetry volumes, and placid webspinners made homes of her philosophy tomes. But Liria never forgot her wish to help the Rebellion somehow. She only wished she could do just a little something before she was married. But how could she possibly do that? Rebels didn't exactly walk the streets of Coruscant with begging bowls. She could only wait and hope that the way would make itself clear to her.

The way did make itself clear to her, in a most unexpected fashion. Liria went to the tailor's with her mother one day for a fitting of her wedding dress. She didn't really like the dress, but her mother had agreed to compromise with her, and the tailor had toned down the trimmings after Liria agreed to wear an overly frothy veil. Lady Croani went with Liria as far as the tailor's shop, then ordered the chauffeur droid to take her to another shop, for her dress had to be purchased as well. "Time is, after all, of the essence," said Lady Croani, as she bid her daughter goodbye and sped off. Liria smiled. She enjoyed these fittings, for the young lady who was the tailor's assistant was pleasant and chatty, and hadn't stuck a pin into her once. But as she walked into the upscale shop, nobody was in sight, and there was only the cashier droid behind the counter. Liria walked up to the droid. "Where is your mistress?" she asked, but the droid gave no reply. It was all very odd. Suddenly she heard a faint sobbing from the back room of the shop. She went to investigate and opened the door to the storage room. 

There, with her blond head down on a table and crying as if her heart would break, was the tailor's assistant. "Oh, Lino, Lino! How could you be caught? We needed you so," the girl wept gently. Then she raised her head and saw Liria standing at the door. Instantly the girl was on her feet. "A thousand pardons, mistress," she said in her still-choked voice. "Let me--" And she moved toward the door. Liria rushed to her side. "Oh, no, don't!" Liria cried. "I'm in no hurry. Please, tell me what's wrong. Perhaps I can be of help." The tailor's assistant shook her head. "Lady, it is not something I can disclose lightly." And she moved again towards the door. "Wait!" said Liria, sensing that the girl had nowhere else to turn. "You can confide in me. I have no one to tell such a thing to. If you wished me to keep a secret, I would not even tell it to my fiancé." Liria knelt by the now-sitting girl and took her hand. Then a flash of inspiration came to her. "You're a member of the Rebel underground, aren't you?" she said in tones so low only the girl could hear. The girl looked up with an expression of shock in her eyes. "How did you know? How could you?" She clasped her hands. "I beg you, mistress, don't betray me." Liria said gently, "I give you my word as a lady of the Ancient Houses that I will keep your secret. The last thing I would do is send you to the dogs. Tell me your story." The girl wiped the tears from her eyes and began her sad story. She and her twin brother had been involved with the underground for about two years. The leaders had seen the skill of the two, and sent them on various spy missions. "About a week ago," sobbed the girl, "they sent my brother to infiltrate the Imperial Palace to obtain a valuable computer disk," She lifted her eyes. "He never returned. Today they found his body in a garbage receptacle in the underlevels." She began to cry again. Liria thought quickly. "Please," she begged the girl, "you must bring me to your leaders. I have longed to join the Rebellion and help your worthy cause." The girl was shocked. "You, the fiancée of an officer in the Imperial Navy? How could we know you are truthful?" Liria shrugged. "Use whatever tests you've got, do whatever you want to prove my honesty, but for the love of the Maker, let me help you!" she exclaimed. "Besides," she added, "I'll be on the inside once I'm married. The Empire will hardly be suspicious of the wife of one of their own captains." The girl considered, then looked at Liria with a smile. "I'll try to arrange a meeting," she said. "Don't expect instant results." Liria hugged her and pressed a wad of credits into her hand. "To help," she explained. "Now let's go get that dress fitted."

Over the next few weeks, Liria met time and again with the leaders of the Coruscant underground. Once they were absolutely certain of her honesty, they gave her the codename of a leader in the Corellian underground and instructed her on how to contact him. Since it wasn't safe for her to write the information down, the leaders drilled her until she knew it all by heart. Liria knew exactly what to do, and she tucked the data away as safely as if it were the finest object of her trousseau. And, in fact, it was to her.

The week of Liria's wedding passed in a whirlwind. First there was the simple wedding at the Imperial Consul's office, then the elegant reception at Founders Hall where she met the Captain's many friends and his beloved sister. His sister was a kindly and motherly woman who was glad that the family estate would finally have someone to care for it. The thing that Liria most remembered was taking a last glimpse of Coruscant through the viewport in their stateroom on the luxury liner to Corellia. Liria sighed as she took a last look at the overgrown city-world. How relieved she was to be leaving! Her husband came up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. "What's the matter, love?" he asked. "Oh, nothing, Captain--I mean Micho." Liria caught herself quickly with a smile. Calling her husband by his first name was going to take some getting used to. "It's just that I'm so glad to be getting off Coruscant and going somewhere with grass and trees and--well, you know." She gestured impatiently with her hands and turned toward her husband. He kissed her on her cheek and said, "You're going to love Corellia, darling. It's not at all like Coruscant. It is quite developed, but my--I mean, our estate is out in the country, outside Coronet City. It has a lovely garden which my grandmother planted, and there's not another house for kilometers around which is so well-appointed. It will suit you marvelously." Liria laughed aloud. "I couldn't be happier!" she cried, just as the liner jumped into hyperspace for their journey to Corellia.

After a few days of travel, the ship reverted out of hyperspace and landed at the spaceport at Coronet City. As the couple disembarked and claimed their baggage, they were met by a chauffeur droid and, to Liria's surprise, a Selonian servant. Liria frowned. She didn't believe in sentient servants, and she silently vowed to discuss this with the Captain as soon as possible. The droid reached for the baggage cart, crying, "Oh, master, I am most overjoyed to see you again!" He turned his mechanical head toward Liria, saying, "And is this the new mistress? How charming!" He executed a formal bow as far as his droid body allowed. "I am D-4CP, chauffeur for the Armes family. I am delighted to make your acquaintance." Liria couldn't help giggling a little as she introduced herself to the comically formal droid. The Selonian servant was rather aloof, however. Liria sensed that she was shy, and nodded toward her husband. The Captain took the cue and spoke to the servant. "Mora, this is my wife, Liria. Liria, this is our family's butler, Mora." Mora bowed stiffly, but Liria smiled and held out her hand. "How do you do," she said politely as the Selonian shook her hand with surprise. Deefour led the way to the speeder, chattering merrily about the condition of the estate and gardens. "Oh, stop your chattering, Deefour," said Mora good-naturedly, "the master and mistress will see for themselves soon enough." Then she smiled shyly at Liria, who returned the smile with her friendliest grin.

After a fifteen-kilometer drive into the country, they arrived at the estate. It was as splendid as Captain Armes had promised. It was summer in this hemisphere of Corellia, and the garden was in full bloom. The house was elegant, yet friendly, and they were welcomed at the front door by the household staff, both droids and Selonians. After a cup of tea in the parlor, Captain Armes took his bride for a tour of the grounds, and took care to show her the little plot he had had planted with her favorite flowers. Liria was so happy with it all, she almost forgot her inner unease. The questions poked into her like a stone in her shoe. _Will I be able to get in touch with my contact? Will it work out?_ She glanced at her excited husband and suddenly felt sick. _Oh, my ancestors, what if he finds out?_ _What will he do?_ Liria shuddered and tried to put the thoughts from her mind. _This is my means to help the Rebellion_, she thought, looking out at the evidence of her husband's wealth and his family's influence. _I'm not going to act like a child and back out on it. I have to do this._

Later that night,as Liria and Captain Armes sat playing cards, Liria remembered something. "Micho?" she asked. "Yes, darling?" he answered with a smile. Liria laid down her hand of cards. "Forgive me, but is it really necessary to have so many Selonian servants here? Would droids not do as well? Besides, now that I'm here, I can take care of things." Liria shook her head. "I don't feel comfortable having living, sentient beings looking after my needs. It isn't fair to me or them." Captain Armes frowned. "Somehow, I had a feeling this would happen. Liria, you have to understand it from my point of view. These servants are almost like family to us. Their ancestors served our ancestors. Where would they go if I did dismiss them? You know how bad the economy has been here on Corellia. They would starve on the streets for lack of employment!" Captain Armes tossed his hand down on the table and stood up suddenly. "I'm going to bed," he said coldly, and stalked off towards the bedroom. "I'm coming, dear," Liria called after him weakly. She buried her head in her hands. _What have I done? Dear ancestors, what have I done?_

Liria did her best to quickly make up that little spat, but it seemed that they disagreed on so many things. In many ways, he was a very kind and loving husband, but when she wanted to redecorate the parlor, or she wanted a small raise in her monthly allowance, he put his foot down firmly and stopped her. The Captain was just so, so...traditional. Liria tried to look at things optimistically, but inside, she knew it was hopeless to try to get him to see things her way. She would just have to go behind his back if she wanted to help the Rebellion. _I don't like it_, she thought, _but I have to_.

On the appointed day, Liria prepared to go to the tapcaf in town where she would meet her contact to the Corellian underground movement. She went down to the front hall for her hat, and was stopped at the door by Mora. "Where are you going?" she asked with concern. _Sweet stars, if it isn't him, it's his silly Selonians_, thought Liria with irritation, but she smiled. "Just heading into the city to do a bit of shopping, dear," she said reassuringly. Mora gave an almost dangerous toothy grin in return. "Don't think I'm getting above myself," she said sweetly, "it's only that I'm responsible for your welfare. I should hate for the master to ask where you are and I not know." Liria grabbed the keys to the speeder and fairly skipped past her. "See you later," she called sweetly.

Liria felt an almost overwhelming sense of freedom wash over her as she sped toward Coronet City. She realized how little control she'd had over her own affairs since she was married, and it surprised her. She was unpleasantly reminded of her father's saying about marriage, "A woman is a ward all her life, first of her father, then of her husband." She shuddered. _It'll be better when the Captain ships out again_, she told herself. _I don't like feeling like a wild animal trapped in a containment field._

Liria parked in a public garage and walked up to the tapcaf. She tried to remember the sign as she walked in the door. _A man in a red shirt...There! _A dark-haired man in a red shirt sat alone at a table by the door. She took the chair across from him and smiled pleasantly. _And won't I feel stupid if this isn't the man._

Liria took a deep breath. "How's the weather on Tatooine?" she asked. The man leaned forward to reply. "Rather wet, I presume," he replied in a smooth baritone voice. Liria smiled with satisfaction. "Good, I was right." The man dropped his voice almost to an inaudible whisper. "This is a good place to meet, but too crowded to talk, so let's chat a little and then go for a walk in the park." Liria nodded slightly, and then they began to make small talk. As they chatted, Liria took a better look at the man. _Hmmm, dark hair, gray eyes, not much of a nose, but not_ _too bad really. I like his muscle definition_, she thought, and then blushed. She had to remember she was married. The man caught her blushing and shot her an almost cocky grin. "Check, please," he called to the waitdroid. 

As they walked in a secluded part of the park, Liria felt it was about time to get some answers to her questions. "So, what's your name?" she asked in a low tone, making it sound like a lover's whisper to curious passerby. "It's Kal Daye," he answered in equally low tones, "and I know who you are. Liria Armes," he looked her directly in the eye, "the Captain's wife." Liria frowned. Kal smiled suddenly. "You didn't like that," he said with some amusement. "No," replied Liria with a sigh. She returned his smile. "It's just that being newly married takes some getting used to." "Well, it's great for us that you're married to an Imperial officer," said Kal. "Even if you are recognized here and there, suspicion would never fall on you." He struck a pompous pose. "The portrait of an Imperial lady," he said in mock-formal tones. Liria giggled. "So what is it that you have for me to do?" Kal was a little surprised at her directness. "What are you willing to do?" "Anything," said Liria firmly. "I want to help." "Well," said Kal thoughtfully, "I've been thinking...When does your husband ship out again?" "Two weeks," Liria replied. "Why?" "Well," said Kal, "I'm thinking we could use your house as a sort of headquarters for a little while. We just need a few of our people to come and stay at your house, that's all. Equipment will be minimal, and it's only for a week." Liria was stunned. "What? What am I going to tell the house servants? What if I get visitors?" Kal shot her that rogue's grin again. "I can arrange it so they'll all be women. You can just very politely ask your husband if a few old friends can come and visit for a week. You can give the house servants the same story. We'll work on a backstory so all of you will seem to be the closest of friends. Trust me, I can make it happen." Liria took a deep breath. "I just don't know, Kal...I guess I can try." "Good," Kal said with satisfaction. "Then it's a deal. You ask your husband tonight and three days from now, meet me at Krillian's Discount Footwear on Spaceport Row. Do you know where that is?" "I can find it," said Liria. "Okay, we'll meet at five in the evening, then," said Kal. "Now go on home and butter up that husband of yours." Liria couldn't help smiling at that.

As soon as Liria sat down at the dinner table, she smiled very, very sweetly at the Captain and said, "Comfortable, darling?" Fortunately for her, he smiled back at her and asked, "So what does my wily wife want now? Credits? Jewels? The Outer Rim? I hope I can get it for her, whatever it is." Liria said laughingly, "No, nothing like that. I just want to ask a teensy favor." "Ask away," challenged the Captain. "Well...," she began, "I've just been so lonely lately, and it'll be even worse when you ship out again. I was just wondering, could I have a few old friends over for a week or so after you leave? It would be so nice, and it won't be any extra burden on the servants." The Captain laughed. "Is that all? Then I guess you can if you want." Liria left her place at the table to fling her arms around her husband's neck. "Thank you so much, Micho." And she kissed him lightly on the lips. "This means the world to me." Still, the nagging feeling stayed with her all through the meal. She watched him eating and wondered, _Is it really so wrong just to tell him a little lie? He'll not know the difference. Oh, it's only when he's kind like this that my conscience ties me in knots. When he's stubborn I don't feel a bit guilty._

Liria met Kal at the appointed time and place and gave him her affirmative. Kal looked very relieved. "You're a godsend, Liria. I don't know what we'd do without you." He gave her a sheaf of papers. It was the backstory for her and her three "schoolfriends", based on what Liria had told him about her school days on her home planet. Liria took the papers home and put them in the hiding hole she had fashioned to hold her contraband books. _I hope I know what I'm doing_, she reflected apprehensively. _I could really be in a world of trouble if something goes wrong_._ Funny, this is the first time I've even thought about the possibility of something going wrong. Must be that Corellian cockiness rubbing off on me._

When it came time for Captain Armes to ship out again, Liria, Mora, and Deefour accompanied him to the spaceport. Liria didn't like to see him go, but she could barely conceal her relief. _Maybe Mother was right_, she thought. _Military men are convenient_. And she smiled.Mora gave her an odd look. "Are you all right, mistress?" she asked with concern. Liria thought, _She must think I'm hysterical_, and answered gently, "No, it's only that I'm very, very, proud of him and proud to be his wife."Mora sighed and took Liria's hand. "I know how you feel," she said in her precise Basic. "I have been a servant in his house since I was very young. I have watched him grow up and go off to battle. I only wish--" She stopped short and dropped Liria's hand. Liria looked at her in puzzlement. "What's wrong?" she asked. "Oh, nothing," Mora almost snapped, and she was her old silent self once more. Not even Deefour was brave enough to break the silence as they walked back to the speeder.Liria shook her head. Would she never stop offending this odd Selonian?

A week after Captain Armes left, Liria's "schoolfriends" arrived at the house. First, there was Corina Salo, a woman of Corellian high society, like Liria. She was the leader of the team, and Liria liked her instantly for her high spirits and intelligence. The second member of the team was Rheda Pree, a quiet technician who was in charge of communications and electronic equipment. The third and youngest team member was Klara Trenn, who was the liaison with the various other underground cells on the continent. When they knocked on her door with their many bags, Liria welcomed them with open arms--and made sure to call them by their codenames. "Sarra!" she exclaimed as she greeted Corina with a hug and a wink. "It's been ages, hasn't it?" replied Corina coyly. "And Prana, how are you, darling?" Liria cried again, enfolding Rheda in her arms. Rheda smiled shyly, but Liria had already moved on. "Trise, it's been forever," she said warmly. Klara responded gamely, "I feel sixteen again!" They all laughed merrily, for they all knew Klara was only eighteen. "Come on, let's get settled in," said Liria as she led them up the wide staircase. "I do like my guests to feel comfortable. We have so much to catch up on, girls!"

Liria opened the door to the suite of rooms she had personally fixed up for the team. "I hope these will do, darlings," she said graciously, then stepped aside to let Rheda in. Rheda took a scanner out of her bag and scanned for listening devices. Liria didn't feel too offended, for she knew it was a necessary precaution. As Rheda scanned, the others kept up a pleasant chatter that made it seem as if they had known each other for years. Finally Rheda finished up and gave them the all-clear. Klara looked about with interest. "Wow, this is great," she said. "I've never seen anything quite like it." "Hey, put your eyes back into your head," said Corina, and elbowed her in the ribs. "Now, let's get down to business." Rheda spread an amazing array of electronic equipment on the king-size bed. She smiled at Liria. "Don't worry, I won't ruin the sheets." Corina said, "Liria, thanks so much for letting us come here. Now, we're going to be doing most of our work late at night, but we'll try not to make nuisances of ourselves. Just let us do what we're doing and we'll be well behaved." Liria replied, "I've ordered the servants to stay out of the way and not to come unless they are asked for. Don't hesitate to call if you need anything." She stayed with them for another hour, "reminiscing" so as not to draw the suspicions of the servants, then went to bed.

The week passed by rather uneventfully. The team was so efficient that they hardly needed Liria's help, and even Mora managed to keep her nose out of their business. When they left, Corina gushed, "Oh, I've loved this week and staying at your beautiful house," and hugged Liria. Then Corina whispered into her ear, "Don't try to make contact with us. Kal knows how to get in touch with you when he needs you again." After the team left, Liria stood at the door, fighting off loneliness and fear. In spite of her uncomfortable conscience, she had a satisfying feeling of having struck her first blow for the Rebellion. _The first of many, I hope._

The next month was equally uneventful. Liria got the occasional holonet call from her husband and a few from her anxious mother, but nothing from Kal. She hoped he hadn't forgotten her, and blushed whenever she thought of his rogue's smile. She tended her garden, decorated her suite of rooms, and read her precious books whenever she could. One evening, as she was reading a book of speeches by Mon Mothma, Mora came in unexpectedly. "I've brought your tea, Mistress Liria," she said, then picked up the book Liria had cast aside. Mora looked at her in shock. "Mistress, what is this?" Liria snatched the book from Mora's paws. "It isn't something I'd expect you to understand," she snapped. "Now leave." "Mistress, what troubles you?" Mora asked with concern. "Are you dabbling with treason?" Liria spitted her on a furious glare. "Did I not tell you to leave? How dare you--" Then she stopped short when she looked into Mora's eyes. In them she read the same feelings she had been feeling--despair, loneliness, and a wish to be free. Mora took her hand. "That is very good," she said calmly, "for I am too." Mora continued, "I have been a servant here almost all my life, as I said before. Under the rule of the Emperor, a Selonian can be no more than a manual laborer, a common worker with little pay. We are scorned as animals of low intelligence. The Rebellion is my only hope, the only thing that keeps me here. I can only help a little, but each act brings me closer to freedom." Liria nodded. "I'm sorry for snapping at you, but you seemed so cool and distant before," she said apologetically. Mora replied, "The fault is mine. When you first came, I thought you were just like my master, a human who would see me as little more than a beast of burden. But I heard you that first night, and I discovered you were different. But it wasn't until now, that I realized you are just like me--a prisoner here." Mora hugged Liria and whispered into her ear, "I want you to know, you have an ally in this house whenever you need one." Then she left as quietly as she had come.

The week after she had made her peace with Mora, Liria was watching a holovid drama when a emergency newscast flashed onto the screen. "We interrupt this broadcast to bring you this emergency bulletin," said an offscreen voice. "Imperial forces have destroyed the planet Alderaan using a new superweapon called the Death Star. I repeat, Alderaan has been destroyed." Liria dropped her teacup, in such shock that she didn't even hear it hit the floor. _Oh...By the bones of my ancestors..._ The screen lit up with an artist's computer-simulated impression of the destruction of the planet. Liria turned away. _Oh, this is too much..._ The newscaster's voice had grief in it. "There are no survivors." Mora rushed into the room to find Liria staring at the holovid in horror, crumbling a teacake into tiny bits in her hand. Liria's eyes were filled with absolute sadness. "This is an abomination," she said in a voice that was not her own, "and the Empire will pay for it, by the stars above!" 

Just then, the comm station beeped, and Liria rushed to answer it. It was Captain Armes. "Micho!" she cried, but he stopped her short. His eyes were weary, and tears of grief filled them. "Liria," he said tiredly, "I know all about it. I'm coming right home, love." And he cut out before Liria could say another word.

The next day, Captain Armes didn't even wait for Deefour to come and get him at the spaceport, but took a taxi straight home. When Liria opened the door, there he was, still in his sweat-stained uniform, looking weary. He didn't even wait for Liria to ask, but said, "My ship and I weren't needed, so I left it in dock and came home." He didn't even look her in the eye when he spoke. Liria took his hand without a word and led him upstairs to their bedroom.

The captain sat on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. "Oh, gods, it was awful!" He rubbed the heels of his hands against his eyes. "How do I stop seeing it? How do I stop imagining all those deaths, all those lives extinguished." He turned to Liria, who was sitting quietly next to him. "And my sister..." He broke off into a fit of weeping while Liria held him. Suddenly he sat up, and his hand went to the insignia patch on his chest. He ripped it off, and the sound of tearing fabric felt like a scream. He tossed it to the floor and turned to face the wall. "If this is what I have to do in the line of duty," Captain Armes said coldly, "I don't want to be in the Navy." Liria spoke for the first time. "You know they won't let you go without a fight," she said quietly. "The Empire has ways for taking care of skillful officers who suddenly resign." Liria shuddered. Captain Armes sighed impatiently. "I know that, I just...I don't have the will to do this any longer, Liria. I've felt for a long time that what the Emperor was doing was wrong, but I felt that I had to carry out my duty. Now I don't even want to do that." He leaned his head against Liria's shoulders. She put a comforting arm around him. "Well, I think," she began hopefully, "that the best way to work is from the inside. You have enough power and influence to stop more bloodshed." She picked up the insignia patch and pressed it into the Captain's hand. "Use your power wisely and well, and you can stop murder from happening again." 

The next morning, when Liria awoke, the captain had already left. In his place at the breakfast table was a note. "Shipped out again. Will call you when I get to my next port," it ran. "Love, Captain." Liria sighed. She hadn't even gotten a chance to tell him...to tell him about the Rebellion. Would it keep going on and on like this until she was caught and the Captain had to find out the hard way? Over the next few months, she kept in touch with Kal, through go-betweens and messengers, but she never saw him in person. She did the tasks she was asked to do willingly and well, but she couldn't stop thinking of Kal. _If only I hadn't been a rich girl, and I hadn't married the Captain..._She stopped herself short. This was absolutely ridiculous! She was a married woman. For all she knew, Kal might have a wife and children of his own. She pushed the thought from her mind, but it always found its way back in. 

What Liria didn't know was that the more she helped the Rebellion, the closer she was coming to the breaking point. She had no idea that some of the people she had worked with were being watched by Imperial Intelligence, and it was no hard step for ImpIntell to make the move to her. At first, her status as a captain's wife did absolve her, but the more she got involved, the harder it became for the Imperial agents to ignore her activities, especially since the agents on Corellia had come straight from Imperial Center. Concerned about Rebel activities on Corellia, the sector moff had requested trained staff, but Emperor Palpatine had done him one better. He had sent him the Assistant Chief of Imperial Intelligence Paru Donen, a protege of Ysanne Isard herself. Chief Donen was so cold and heartless, he could have passed as Iceheart's brother, or perhaps her son, for Chief Donen was surprisingly young. But he had the precise skill and killer instinct that few of his seniors had, and the minute he got to Corellia, he had started to hunt down, one by one, the Rebel cells and their leaders. Chief Donen had made Liria Croani his especial quarry, and he would not rest until she was in Imperial custody.

One day, a messenger droid arrived at the estate with a message for Liria. Liria was working at the gardens at the time, but Mora brought her the envelope. Liria ripped it open hastily. The note inside was in Kal's handwriting. _Urgent, _it ran. _Meet me at the Purple Mynock Cantina on Spaceport Row. Third table on left. Burn as soon as you read. Kal_. Liria quickly lit the note with a match she had in her pocket, brushed the dirt off her pants, and hurried inside to grab the keys to her speeder. _I hope Kal isn't in trouble_, she thought as she drove into Coronet City. _He's never sent a message to me so directly before._

Parking the speeder in a parking bay a few blocks from the cantina, she suddenly looked down at her embroidered white shirt and tidy beige slacks and realized she was not quite dressed for the occasion. She threw on a long nerfhide coat lying in the back seat of the speeder and walked swiftly to the cantina. Before entering, she slowed her pace and tried to put on a look of casual assurance, but she felt sick to her stomach. She had led a fairly protected life, and she'd never really been in a place like the Purple Mynock. She might be naive, but she knew this was a place no woman would go unarmed, and she shivered as she felt the glances of the unsavory patrons rake her over. Liria walked to the third table on the left, but Kal wasn't there. The feeling of dread crept up and seemed to swallow her whole. A waitdroid rolled up and beeped. Liria waved it away wordlessly, and it rolled back into the kitchen. The tension continued to build until Liria wished frantically that something would happen. She got her wish. All of a sudden, the sleepy cantina was a blur of panic and frenzy. Hysterical beings of all species were heading for the exits, and Liria heard blaster bolts from somewhere. Out of the corner of her eye, Liria glimpsed a flash of bone white. _Oh, no, stormtroopers!_ She jumped to her feet, but it was too late. An armored trooper had her by the arm. "Not so fast, missy," he growled, and Liria imagined a nasty leer behind his helmet. "You're coming with me," he said as he fastened binders on her. Liria was thoroughly frightened, but she managed to keep her cool. "Why am I being arrested?" she demanded of the trooper in her chilliest Lady-of-the-Ancient-Houses voice. "Don't you know who I am, you scum?" Just then a black-uniformed officer came up behind him. He was young, but his eyes were like stones, and a long scar marked the right side of his face from cheekbone to chin. His frosty smile drove all the boldness from Liria's spirit. "We certainly do know who you are, Lady Armes," he said in a cool, sarcastic tone. "That's why we're taking you to the finest Imperial prison on Corellia." Liria gave him stare for stare. She would not let this terrible man see her cry. Then the officer seemed to grow impatient, and he made a quick movement with his arm. "Go, take her away," he ordered. "We'll show the little lady the best of courtesy while she is our guest." He walked up to her and kicked her in the knees, causing her to drop to the floor. Liria cried out in pain as he laughed. "You'll have plenty more to scream about before the night is over, girl." Liria glared at him with absolute hatred as she was dragged to an armored speeder and driven off.

When they reached the Imperial prison, Liria was taken into the underlevels. Chief of Intelligence Donen, the black-uniformed officer, had tossed her into a cell, pending interrogation. Liria paced the floor for a few minutes, then collapsed on the floor in despair. She allowed herself a few tears to vent her fear and frustration. Chief Donen had made a special point of informing Liria that Kal was in the adjoining cell, and was "sampling Imperial hospitality", as he so nastily put it. She could hear his screams as he was put under torture. Liria groaned. _Ancestors, what have I done? I will be killed and my bones thrown to dogs. But at least I've made something of my life. I haven't wasted it on parties and gossip. I've used it to help a righteous cause_. This thought gave her strength. But this respite was brief. The outer door of the cell slid open, and Chief Donen walked in. He sallied up to the barred front of the cell and said smoothly, "Milady, I do believe you have a visitor." Liria's heart beat faster. _Oh, sweet stars, don't let it be him..._ It was him. Captain Micho Armes walked into the cell, and Liria saw his face contract as he looked at her. "You have disgraced me and my family," he said coldly. "You broke your vows to be true to me alone. You dabbled in treason and lied to me. By all accounts, I should no longer acknowledge you as my wife." "Please," broke in Liria, "I can explain it all, just let me explain..." "NO!" shouted the Captain. "What is there to explain?" He waved his hand at the cell. "This explains everything..." He turned away and began to walk out. "Stop," said Liria softly. The Captain turned around and looked at her in pain. "What?" he said in an almost inaudible whisper. "Alderaan," breathed Liria, and hung her head. "It was Alderaan." The captain had no time to reply. Chief Donen came and ushered him out of the cell. Liria just hoped he understood why she'd done what she'd done.

Liria would remember the night that followed for the rest of her life, and even when she was an old woman, she often had nightmares about it. First Chief Donen unlocked the inner door of her cell to let in the torture droid. It floated toward her menacingly. Liria tried to steel herself, but nothing could prepare her for the torture droid. It was efficient and absolute. She could hardly distinguish the questions that were hurled at her. Her responses were often incoherent, and most of the time, she just screamed. Finally, the torture droid was taken away, and Liria was left as limp as a rag doll. She lay weakly in a corner of the cell, not much caring whether she lived or died. It took all the energy she had left just to keep breathing.

Toward two in the morning, Liria was drifting in and out of sleep, still weak from the work of the torture droid. Suddenly, out of nowhere, she heard a faint buzzing sound. She thought she was imagining things, but the sound persisted. Then Liria saw a metal-cutting laser blade sticking up from the durasteel floor. It cut a neat circle out of the floor, and Mora popped up. Liria almost shrieked with joy, but the Selonian put a furred finger to her lips. "Quietly," she whispered, "we haven't much time. Your friends came to the estate after you were captured. They enlisted my help and--" she smiled, "your husband's as well." Liria was startled. She'd thought the Captain would never forgive her. But Mora hustled her down the tunnel before she had time to voice her surprise. 

Mora explained things on the way down the tunnel. "We Selonians are great diggers, and our tradition is to live underground," she said. "But I'm digressing. We've got Kal in a safe place outside the perimeters, and your husband is with him." "How on Earth--" gasped Liria, but Mora shushed her again. "It was you all along," she said with a smile. "He realized that you were right, and he didn't want to let you go without a fight." As Mora finished her sentence, the tunnel ended and they popped up just outside the prison walls. The Captain and Kal were there, along with her friends Corina and Rheda. The Captain enveloped her in a swift hug, but they had little time for more. Corina whispered, "I bribed the guard to turn off the alarm systems for thirty minutes. We're running out of time." They ran to a hole under the outer perimeter fence. Kal and Mora had just squeezed under it when a trooper's voice cried, "Halt!" and bright searchlights came on. Liria threw up her hands to protect her eyes from the blinding light. Chief Donen was standing atop a tall parapet, surrounded by armored stormtroopers. He smiled at them wickedly. "Trying to escape?" he said smoothly. "Sorry to spoil your fun. Fire away, boys." Suddenly the prison yard was a blaze of blaster bolts. She could feel the Captain shoving her under the fence, and she ran without thinking. Suddenly, a scream stopped her cold. The Captain had been shot. From where she was, she could see him bleeding and dying, but his eyes were fixed on her. They were full of love and sadness. Liria screamed, and ran towards him, but Kal had come up behind her to hold her back. Liria looked at Kal frantically. "I've got to go back!" she cried, but Kal shook his head. "Don't let his sacrifice go for nothing," he whispered. "He died so you could be saved. Now run!" And they raced towards the speeder waiting to take them to the safe house.

A week later, Liria was standing in the spaceport, covered in a loose hooded coat and wearing sunshades. Her black hair was dyed red, and she wore gray contact lenses. In her hand, she held forged identification, and the fake passport and tickets that would get her off Corellia. The tickets were for a cruiser headed for Ord Mantell. Liria thought of the irony of her departure. She had arrived in Corellia an Imperial officer's proud bride, and she was leaving a wanted woman. Liria had pretty much recovered from her guilt over her husband's death, but she knew she would mourn him all her life. She also knew that she could not rest until she had helped bring down the Empire that had killed him. _Preferably by killing Chief Donen..._but she pushed the thought from her mind. Kal had reminded her that revenge wasn't the right way. And he had reminded her that she'd always have a friend in him. She smiled just to think of it. She'd soon be joining him on Ord Mantell, and continuing to work for the Rebellion. Liria had lost so much in such a short time, but she finally felt that her life had meaning. She was doing something that would make the galaxy a free place for all beings. Liria held her head high and marched forward to board the ship. Her journey had only just begun.


End file.
